Tsubaki's New Meister
by Vakom Sunrunner
Summary: Black*Star has decided he doesn't want Tsubaki as his weapon anymore. What will she do? Who will be her new meister? And who's the new guy who seems to know Maka? If you want to find out you will have to read. OCxTsubaki
1. A Camellia's fall

**Well this is my first ever fanfiction. I've read a lot which inspired me to write different ****stories I thought up in my journal. I just now got up the courage to type it up and post ****it. Now then this will be a OC story mainly because I like being in the stories.**

**I do not own Soul Eater. Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Ohkubo. If I did own Soul Eater ****my charactet would be in it, Tsubaki would be my partner, &amp; Excalibur would be ****smelted own.**

* * *

Narrators POV

* * *

It started out just like any other day. But if you payed attention you could see the missing piece of the puzzle, Black Star was unusually quiet that day. The only one who noticed was his loyal partner Tsubaki. And so she decided o get to the bottom of it, "Black Star" she said "Is something wrong? You've been very quiet today, its not lik you." After a couple seconds he registered what she said and replied, "I'm alright, just thinking is all. You don't need to worry about me, I am the one who will surpass god arnt I. Hahaha" and with that he went silent again. Deciding to belive him she said "Alright."

* * *

Tsubaki's POV

* * *

Even after Black Star said he was alright something didn't sit right with her. Black Star had something on his mind and it was bothering her. 'I wonder what's bothering Black Star. He's been quite all day. I'm really woried about him. I've never seen him like this before.' So busy in thought I hadent noticed that the bell had rung and everyone was leaving for lunch. That was until Black Star got my attention "Hey Tsubaki, you think we can talk? There's someting I need to tell you." All I could do was nod. 'Maybe he's going to tell me what's been bothering him.'

-5 minutes later-

He had taken me to the balcony we usually go to. "So what did you want to talk about Black Star?" After a long pause he finally answered me. "I'll get straight to the point, I think you should find a new partner." I was shocked, I mean how could he say that after all we've been through, it had to be a joke, yeah that's it he's messing with me. "You know that's not a very funny joke Black Star." "I wasn't joking Tsubaki, I think you should find a new partner." I couldn't belive it he was telling the truth. I't really hurt but I had to know why. "W..why dont you want me as your partner? Am I not strong enough? I can get stronger." I kept waiting for his reply, when it finally came it was like a knife to my heart. "You're not strong enough Tsubaki, I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be safe, the missions that are coming they might be to much and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. That's why I can't be your miester anymore. I'm sorry." After he told me that he left, I was to shocked to stop him. After he left I did the only thing I could think of, I cried.

* * *

Maka's POV

* * *

Lunch had ended and we were all back in class. It was then that I noticed Tsubaki wasn't there. I hadn't seen her since we left for lunch. Maybe I should ask Black Star if he's seen her. "Hey Black Star, have yo-" I never got finish what I was saying before Tsubaki walked into the class. I was releaved until I saw her expression. Her eyes were red and puffy, had she been crying? Better to now make a big deal about it. "Hey Tsubaki." I said as she sat down beside me. "H..hello Maka." She said with a weak wave. "psssst. Hey Tsubaki, what's wrong? I can tell you've been crying. So come on tell me whats wrong." When I finished speaking,there was a short pause before she grabbed me and started sobbing into my sweater. I did the only thing I could think of I held her close to me and tried my best to comfort her. The whole time this was happening everyone else was staring at us, the only one who wasn't was Black Star for some reason. A couple of minutes had passed before her sobbing went to more of a sniffle. 'I should probably talk to her in privite' "Uh. Professor Stein could you please excuse Tsubaki &amp; I from class for a while?" I mentally crossed my fingers that he would say yes. My silent prayers were answered "Alright but just don't take forever or you will miss the disection later. Hehehe." "Thank you Professor. Come on Tsubaki." All I got from her was a nod, so I sorta drug her into the hallway. I decided to take her to the small forested area of the school. **(1)**

-8 minutes later-

After we got the the forest we sat down under one of the trees, now time to get to the bottom of this. "Alright Tsubaki, what happened? Come on you can tell me." And now to wait till she wants to tell me. I only had to wait about thirty seconds before she sighed and started to speak. "Its Black Star. He said he doesn't want me as his partner anymore." I couldn't belive what I was hearing. To think Black Star would do something like this to someone as kind as Tsubaki. "Why wouldn't he want you as his partner? There has to be a reason, did he say?" "He told me that it was for my protection, he said I was too weak for him. I tried telling that I could get stronger but he said no. He said we were done." As soon as she finished telling me this she went into another round of crying so I comforted her again. When she finally stopped she was just siffling. "H..hey Maka. Y..you think I could stay with you for a while, at least till I can get my own place. I don't think I can live with Black Star anymore. It would just be to painful." "Sure Tsubaki, you can stay for aslong as you want. Now how about we head back to class. After school Soul and I will help you pack your stuff. Alright?" I think she was feeling better now, mainly because she smiled, it wasn't a big one but it was there. "Alright, thank you Maka. Your a true friend." After that we headed back to class, Soul tried to ask what was wrong but I said I would tell him later. The whole time Professor Stein was disecting the alligator Tsubaki was looking less and less depressed. I think she'll be alright.

-After Class-

Class had ended sometime ago and we had just finished getting Tsubaki's stuff and were on our way back. I had already explained things to Soul and also had to stop him from beating up Black Star, I told him about how Tsubaki wasn't mad at him just hurt. And that brings us to the present were we are now entering our apartment complex. After climbing several flights on stairs we arived at our floor. We made it to our door when I noticed some guy walking towards us, he was wearing these weird white robes. He had his hood up so I couldn't see his face, but for some reason I got this feeling I knew him. Before I coud dwell on it any longer he stopped in front of us, pulled a key out of one of the pouches on his belt, opened the door, walked in and closed it. "Hey Maka you coming?" When did Soul open the door? "Yeah I'm coming." Even after closing the door behind me I still couldn't shake the felling I knew that man next door. Well for now might as well get Tsubaki settled in and get to bed.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

**(1) You know that place where they were practicing resonating there souls togeather as ****a group. Where Maka was yelling at Black Star because she thought he was messing up.**

**Well everyone, thanks for reading this. Please review. If I get some I will probably write ****a chapter 2. I have an idea on where I want this to go. Three more things:**  
**1\. I do have terrible ADHD so I might not update in a while. (Probably because I got ****distracted watching anime, reading manga, or playing games.)**  
**2\. If you can guess what the robes are from first you win a shout out.**  
**3\. I don't like flames. And so using my otaku powers I have Mizore Shirayuki to stop ****the flames. I must thank you all again.**


	2. A Figure Appears

**Hello Everyone, Vakom here. Well I should first start off by thanking you for reading the first chapter. I can believe I got some reviews and some followers. Now a few thing to say.**  
**1\. As of right now I am practicing my drawing so as to design a cover, I am kinda ok at it. **  
**2\. Now then, no one guessed where the robes came from. They are Ezio Auditore's from brotherhood. They will probably just be temporary, maybe.**  
**3\. The disclaimer. I do not own Soul Eater or Ezio's robes. They belong to there respected owners. I do WISH I owned Soul Eater (along with a lot of anime/manga). **  
**Now let the story commence.**

* * *

-Maka's POV-

* * *

It had been two day since Tsubaki moved in with us. The weekend was over and it was Monday again. The day started out normal. Me having to wake up Soul, finding Blair in Souls bed, me hitting Soul, normal. But it was different having Tsubaki with us. It was a little cramped but not to crazy. Tsubaki seemed better today, she was smiling more than yesterday. We had breakfast before going to school. Tsubaki helped me prepare it. After breakfast we decided to walk to school since Soul's motorcycle can't carry three people. It was a nice day. The sun was smiling, the birds were chirping, it was peaceful. Until, "YAHOOOOOO" Black Star arrived. Apparently he was standing on a street lamp waiting for us. "Hey guys, your god has arrived. You may now bask in my awesomeness." It's going to be one of those days. " _sigh_ Hey Black Star." "Sup Black Star." "Hello." After greeting each other we continued to school. Black Star stayed with Soul and Tsubaki with me. I wasn't really paying attention till I heard Black Star mention something about a new student. "So Soul I heard that there's going to be a new student in class today." "Yeah I heard that to, apparently there from Japan. Some well known family they say." "They better not think they can just steal the stage from me. Hey Soul what do you say we welcome them like the last person." Are they going to do what I think they are? "Yeah let's greet them." They are, the idiots. They will never learn. "Tsubaki we should hurry to class, so were not late." "Right."

* * *

-Tsubaki's POV-

* * *

After we arrived in class, nothing strange happened. Professor Stein was dissecting another animal, Maka and I were only half listening. Soul and Black Star were nowhere to be found, probably skipping class again. The day was nice and normal, that was the case until the body came flying through the window and crashed into Stein's desk/dissection table. I had never seen this person before. They were wearing white robes, the robes were red on his belt sash. the inside of his collar, and on the lower section of his robes. He wore black boots, some kind of spaulder over his left shoulder with a cape attached. His belt had the strangest symbol I had seen. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. "Damn, he caught me off guard with that trick." After he said this he ran up the desks, jumping from one to the next like they were stairs. When he reached the top he jumped out one of the un-broken windows. It seemed the entire class, including myself, ran to look out the window. By the time I got there I heard Maka say "Those idiots are at it again.I thought they would learn there lesson after they fought Kid, but I guess not. Stein, we should probably go out there." _sigh _Yet again there being idiots. While I was thinking this I heard Stein say "Yeah your probably right. We don't want it to get out of hand... well any further that is." "Right, come on Tsubaki." "What!? You want me to come? Uhh...alright." Before we left I heard Stein shout "Class dismissed!"

-Outside DWMA-

We made it outside in time to see Soul get thrown across the courtyard. He flew half way across before he landed and bounced a few times before coming to a stop. My question of what happened was answered when I looked to my right and saw the guy from a minute ago. He was currently fighting Black Star in hand to hand. And the strangest thing was he was giving Black Star a run for his money. Everytime Black Star threw a punch or a kick, the mystery person would either dodge it or block it. This went on till the mystery person dodged one of Black Star's punches by jumping up, landing on Black Star's face and using it as a springboard, the mystery person pushed off and landed at least ten feet away. While Black Star was getting up after that attack Soul came rushing by with both of his arms as scythe blades. As Soul came running at him the mystery person dropped low and swiped Soul's legs out from under him. As soon as Soul hit the ground the mystery person gave a swift chop to the back of his head. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this person had taken out Soul and gone toe to toe with Black Star. They were doing well until Black Star came at him from behind "Ultimate Move, Black Star Big Wave!" Right then Black Star fired his soul wavelength into the person. They flew across the courtyard before smashing into the side of the school. I thought it had gone to far until they stepped out of the rubble, they were wobbling a lot, there hood had come off there head so you could see his face. They were definitely male, he had shoulder length black hair, his strangest features were his eyes, the were a beautiful turquoise. He also had some blood covering the right side from hitting the wall. "I can tell ya, that was unexpected kid, never would have thought you could use an attack like that. But it's going to take more than that to beat me. And your not the only one with trick up there sleeve." What did he mean by that, does that mean he can use his soul wavelength too? I noticed him reach into one of the pouches on his belt and pull out something. Not a second after he threw it at Black Star, right when it hit the ground in front of him it exploded in this very high-pitched squeal. Black Star was knocked onto the ground and before I could blink he was on Black Star with a knife to his throat. And just like that it was over, the man stood up, put the knife back into his belt, and helped Black Star up. We started running over to them after. When Maka, Stein, and I got there Maka quickly asked "Who are you?"

* * *

-Maka's POV-

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked. I was completely curious as to who this person was and how he was able to beat the both of them with out a weapon partner. He stared at use for a second before "I will tell you but first we should probably wake him up." he said with a jerk of his thumb toward Soul. "Alright, let's wake Soul up. But then your telling us who you are. Got it?!" "Yes ma'am." After we walked over to Soul he asked us it we had any water or smelling salts. I told him "I can do something better." I then Maka Chopped Soul on the head. He jumped up shouting "AHHH...WHAT THE HELL! Maka why did you hit me?" "Because you were out cold, I needed to wake you up some how." "Next time don't hit me." "What was that?" I raised my trusty book up. "Nothing!" "Good. Now then, who are you?" I said while turning toward the man who beat these idiots. He handed a bloody cloth to Tsubaki (which apparently he used to wipe his face) while saying "Grazie!" "Now then allow me to introduce my self, I am Vakom Sunrunner, pleasure to meet you." He said with a formal bow.

* * *

-End Chapter 2-

* * *

**Now to all my awesome readers, I want to clear somethings up.**  
**1\. This is not an Assassin's creed crossover story, it just has some things from it. I will explain why in the next chapter.**  
**2\. The thing my OC threw at Black Star was a sonic bomb.**  
**3\. Before you say my OC's name is weird. It is stated that you can change your name at the DWMA to what ever you want but you can't change it for a minimum of two years. If your curious as to why I picked this name it came from an mmo I played. It was the only randomly generated name I liked and I've used it in every game I played since.**  
**4\. I want your opinion on two things. Should Black Star get a new weapon partner or be a weaponless meister? Also this was my first fight seen, how did I do?**  
**5\. No flames. I was able to summon &amp; wing Sekirei No. 7 Akitsu with my otaku powers so ha. "I won't let you burn master." "Thank you Akitsu."**


	3. A Familiar Face

**Hello all my readers &amp; followers. I bring you greetings. I am completely sorry for not updating in so long. The monster known as writer block attacked my kingdom. While i was tring to figure were this should go i got distracted. (Warned ya) I had finally found somewhere to watch Bleach. Then I watched Samurai Girls, and now I'm watching Bodacious Space Pirates. On top of this I got back into Dragons Dogma, then I had family visit, and then vacation which is how I finished this one. Now I must thank you for reading my story and staying with it to Ch 3. Honestly I never thought I would make it this far. Now then on to my notes before the story starts.**

**1\. I am thinking that this story should take place after Asura's awakening but before the battle for Brew. Not sure where in there yet, going to need to think more.**  
**2\. I still need your help. Should Black Star get a new weapon partner or not? If yes to a partner I have an idea on who, they would be an OC of course.**  
**3\. "Tsubaki the disclaimer please." "Right, Vakom does not own anything. Neither Soul ****Eater or Assassin's Creed. He told me that if he did we would be partners, along with some other things." "You heard it I don't own jack." Now on with the story!**

* * *

-Tsubaki's POV-

* * *

"I am Vakom Sunrunner, pleasure to meet you." was what he said in response to Maka's question. I on the other hand couldn't get past how he was able to beat both Black Star and Soul with out using a weapon. He was so strong, and skilled, and handso- wait were did that come from? Why was I just thinking that? It's not like i'm wondering what he looks like without a shir- Ahhh Bad Tsubaki, Bad. Get your head out of the gutter, just listen to what there saying and forget that train of thought. " -why your last name is Sunrunner." Did I miss something? "I'm sorry I missed that could you repeat it please." As soon as those words left my mouth everyone gave me a weird look, well everyone except Vakom he just said "Sure, I was telling them why my last name was weird. I changed it when I joined the DWMA. I'm not really sure why I changed it to Sunrunner, it just sounded cool I guess." So that's what they were talking about. "I think the name you chose is very interesting." "Really? Thanks..uh..hmm I never did get your names now that I think about it." "Oh. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." "I AM THE GREAT GOD BLACK STAR!" "Soul Eater" "It's nice to meet you, I'm Maka Albarn."

* * *

-Vakom's POV-

* * *

"It's nice to meet you all. W-wait did you say Albarn?! As in related to Spirit Albarn?" As I was saying this the image of a little girl with pigtails kept running through my head. Mere seconds later Maka replied. "Yes, that's my good-for-nothing father. Are you a friend of his?" I can't believe it. To think that she forgot me, than again a lots happened in the past ten years. Even though she hasn't changed much I've changed a lot. Well I sure as hell am going to have some fun with this. "Maka, to think you would forget about your brother so easily. You should be ashamed...Hahaha." I could see her eyes go wide by the time I finished talking, well hers and everyone else's. It was funny to see her reaction, that is until she blew my ears out with a squeal and hit me with a flying hug. 'When did she get so strong?' "I can't believe it it is you Vakom. I've missed you soooooo much. When did you get back? How have you been? What have you been up to? What are you wearing?" *sigh* "Down girl, down. As soon as you get off me I can tell you. Sheesh, still as hyper I see." She promptly glared at me, playfully punched my arm, and said "Fine." After getting up and dusting myself off I was launched into twenty questions. "So what do you what do know first?" I was expecting Maka to start it but someone else did. It was that Soul guy "Hold up, since when did you have a brother Maka and why have I never heard of him?" Everyone else nodded there agreements. Maka and I shared a look and it was like we had telepathy because we instantly knew what the other was thinking. 'Do you want to explain or should I?' I pointed at myself and she nodded. "Well, were not related by blood or marriage. Were what you call 'siblings of the soul'(1). Haha, ironic with what our professions are. But I digress. In actuality my mother was a good friend of Maka's mother and father. I was older than her so when our parents were gone we usually stayed together. We grew up together and I think it started with Maka calling me big brother and it just went on from there. I protected her and she told me what to do. She was the brains and I was her minion. Haha, we has some good times didn't we?" She let out a giggle before she answered. "Yeah, we did. Well after that we were nigh inseparable. We went everywhere together, we even shared a room. I still remember a long time ago.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

_I was in first grade, we had gone outside to eat lunch but Vakom had forgotten something and ran inside to get it. As soon as he was out of sight these three kids came over and started harrassing me because I was the A+ student and they were jealous of me. They started off with insulting me, then they took my lunch and ruined it, I remember being in tears because Vakom had made me the sandwich. After took my lunch they decided to start hitting me. The were pulling my hair, kicking, punching, and spitting on me. I remember curling into a ball and crying for Vakom to save me. I had never been so afraid in my life. And then out of the blue one of the kids fall to the ground. They stopped hitting me and looked over and saw Vakom standing there with a soccer-ball in his arm. The last two ran over to get him when he dropped the ball and kicked it, it hit one it the head bounced off and hit the other. They all quickly got up and ran. He helped me up and check me over for any injury but I quickly hugged him. After I calmed down he told me he went to get the soccer-ball so we could play after we ate. I told him what happened to mine and he gave me half of his._

* * *

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

He's always watched out for me, at least until he left. And that's pretty much it." We got a chorus of 'make's since' and 'ok'. "So now that that's out of the picture what else do you want to know?" "How about where you've been and what you've been doing." "Alright. Let's see I've been in Japan mostly. As for what I've been doing, I've been learning to be an assassin." "An assassin? Just like Black Star and Tsubaki." 'Other assassins' "You two are assassins?" "Yes we are." "I AM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN EVER!" *sigh* "Riiight. So next question." This time Tsubaki and Maka both asked "What are you wearing?" I promptly sweat dropped. They continued before I could interject. "If your supposed to be an assassin should you wear black or something?" "Well actually the reason is because I played this assassin video game and this was what they wore. I think its because they could blend in with the scholars of the time. But I've been thinking of dying it black and gray. What do you think?" They whispered something to each other before answering me. "That would look better. You should do it." "Alright I will do i-" I was cut off as the school bell rang. The next thing I knew Maka and Tsubaki had each grabbed one of my wrists and were dragging me like a limp noddle. By the time the room stopped spinning I was seated in between the two of them. I was happy that today was going so well, that is in till the man with the screw in his head showed up.

* * *

-End Chapter 3-

* * *

**(1) This is a refrence to Gurren Lagann. Kamina and Simon are Soul-Brothers or Brothers of the Soul. I was tempted to write "She's my Soul-Sister" but decided this was cooler.**

**1\. All you writers reading this. Do you hate it when you are writing a story and start thinking up another one? Because I keep putting my self in sekirei with either Akitsu or Miya.**  
**2\. How many of you are Sword Art Online fans? I really love it, got Yui's Heart. Now then did you know that they are doing the Gun Gale Arc? Can't wait.**  
**3\. I did hire Captain Hitsugaya to protect me from flames but you guys would never do that to me. So Captain Hitsugaya your fired. Here is a cookie now run along. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Huh...Oh shit. Nice ice dragon, good zanpak- *shing* "Well it may be some time before he thaws out. No one treats me like a child and gets away with it."**


End file.
